Talk:Dismiss Condition
Replaces Mend Condition on my boonprot bar. Sure, one second longer on the cycle time but usable on self and synergises well with, say, Aegis. Kessel 10:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Or say, Divine Boon? Definatly my new condition removal, Guardian -> Dismiss or maybe even reversal if I'm fast :D. --Apocrypha 19:12, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Anyone get a chance to test if the healing is dependent upon just being enchanted or being enchanted and having a condition removed? In other words, does it heal an ally not under a condition who is enchanted? --Kiiron 14:06, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Just going from the wording, it will always remove a condition, and only heals if the target is enchanted. --Ufelder 06:34, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I doubt this will replace mend condition unless there is need to remove conditions from yourself. Mend condition always heals when it removes a condition, this doesn't.--Life Infusion 19:16, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :While that is true, mend condition requires a condition to be on the target for the healing to work, where-as this skill will remove a condition if it's there, but the healing will always happen if the target is enchanted, condition or not. So the skill could be used as a basic heal as long as you are using enchantments. ::Did you test it? I personally doubt that Dismiss Condition heals without the target suffering from a condition, as this would make it a direct healing spell - very uncommon for protection prayers. --Parabellum 02:50, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::No, it would still be a conditional heal - they must be enchanted. Nonetheless, it would be the first conditional heal that protection prayers would be capable of setting up.--Ender A 03:20, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::: Easily tested, and the results are: Without Condition, without enchantment = nothing. Without Condition, with enchantment = heal. With Condition, with enchantment = heal plus condition removal. SenKjaRiv 20:14, 5 November 2006 (CST) I sometimes bring this on a bonder now. Everybody in the party will have at least 1 enchantment on them, so this gives me a guaranteed heal in the prot line (for at least 70+DF), and condition removal too! Also self-targetting and 3 second recharge. --Carth 06:59, 16 November 2006 (CST) Acquisition? From whom can we buy this skill? Queto :Just went scouting for it. You can get it at least from Yohlon Haven. I'll update the main page accordingly. Apeiron 22:38, 7 December 2006 (CST) :: If I remember correctly you can also get it from the skills guy in Becknur Harbor also... I am going to check it now if it is there then I will add it. -''Strato'' (talk) 20:34, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::Strato, if you've already unlocked it, it will show up anywhere in NF. Since you "remember" it was there, I'm assuming that you've already unlocked it. 20:44, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::... Also, timestamp says this was six months ago. <_<;;; 20:45, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Healing effect It's better than Orison even if you want to heal, not to remove conditions...Archeont 05:27, 31 December 2006 (CST) :You can not compare this with orison as they are on different attributes. While it is true that at the same levels, dismiss will heal more than orison, the target has to be enchanted for it to work, while orison doesn't require this. Orison will always be on my bar regardless of whether I also bring dismiss condition or not (while I'm healing that is). -- n00kie (Ping) 07:55, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Orison is a bad healing skill. That only excusable situation to use it in is Healer's Boon.--Silk Weaker 08:17, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::orison is the only skill that has low recharge and full range. thats why it was made. anyway, dismiss is the best primary healing monk condition removal out there. beats mend ailment in all aspects. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 16:36, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::::what makes orison excusable in healer's boon? Considering the even lesser energy an HB monk gets and that 5 energy heals generally don't belong on a Healer's Boon bar anyway. 67.162.10.70 20:47, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The only saving grace of Orison is that it's stupid simple to use and that it's automagically learned upon taking Monk secondary. If you're just starting out Monking, then Orison is your best friend...until you buy/learn better skills. Even under HB, well, then you're relying on your elite enchant to make a bad skill somewhat better. Now, if you're talking about hero AI that's another matter but that's a whole other issue...As to Orison vs. Dismiss, different attributes, Dismiss has a req, shouldn't waste Dismiss for normal heals incase you're sure there are no conditions coming, blablah etc... (T/ ) 20:55, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Heroes Has anyone else noticed that heroes NEVER use this? I can micro it to have them use it, but they will sit there without casting spells rather than, say, removing blind from someone who is attacking. 03:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I've never had a problem with it. This is my condition removal of choice for 95% of my hero monk builds. 03:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC)